Thoughts on an Anniversary
by CKerbo
Summary: Just a small blip about Felix and his 30th Anniversary
1. Chapter 1

Standard AN: I do not own WIR. I merely play in it.

Felix stood gazing at the medal he had just hung on the wall. To him, it did not seem any shinier or more magnificent than the others that hung alongside it. Perhaps it was just the day that made him feel as though something was different. It was the Game's 30th anniversary after all. It seemed as though that medal should shout " Look at me! I am special!" Yet it did not.

The smile he wore slipped off of his face. 30 years was a very, very long time. Felix had been fixing the damage that Ralph did to the building for a very, very long time. Unccountable numbers of medals he had won for the endevour. He had actually stopped counting after an even thousand. Thankfully his wall only held about twenty. Where they disappeared to, he had no idea.

After all these years repairing Ralph's wreckage, Felix knew this building intimately. He also knew every single inhabitant of Niceland by their entire name. For 30 years, he had watched them form couples, some of which stayed together and some of which, well, did not. The Nicelander couples that fell apart changed partners and moved on. He watched them sometimes and allowed himself to dream. Walking in the park or strolling along the Avenue after the " All Clear " had been called for the night, it was nights like those that he wished he wasn't such a single player. Nights like tonight, when those happy couples would hit the dance floor and later head home to...well frankly that was none of his beeswax. Maybe someday he would find a partner..maybe someday he would find... what was it Mr Litwak's Nana always said Mr Litwak should find..ohh yes!

DING DONG..The doorbell broke Felix out of his thoughts. Just as Felix returned the smile to his face, the door flew open and all the Nicelanders poured in carrying party supplies and lots of pies. In the last few seconds before the party chaos filled his head, he hoped that someday he would find a dynamite gal of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: standard issued I don't own WIR statement here. This one is Vanellope's chapter. A higher rating for implied suicidal thoughts. You try being bullied and tormented at age 9 for 16 years. It would make a saint break.

Vanellope VonSchweetz sat on her spongecake bed. She had been sitting there for what felt like years to her. In actual time, it had been like five minutes. Vanellope wasn't sure what was wrong with her today. She should have been ecstatic. She had finally completed her pedal powered racer. The very instant she found a coin she was going to enter the roster race and ..well she wasn't sure what. She KNEW that she was more than a glitch. In her code, she knew she was the best racer. It didn't matter that she knew it. She would never get a chance to prove it. Gold coins didn't grow on candy cane trees or fall from the sky like rain.

Maybe this was the problem, she knew her game had been plugged in for a long time, probably a very long time, but since she couldn't leave it Vanellope had no idea how many years had passed. She sat and stared into the boiling soda. The bubbles were rather soothing. They didn't judge her. Maybe she could just slip into them. Really, who would miss her? No one in this game; that was certain. It seemed like a very long time since any one of the other racers had shown her anything resembling kindness. Maybe it would have been different if she wasn't a glitch. If she had been a normal racer... Now the tears started up. She would NEVER be a normal racer...ever. It would be simple to just dissolve in that boiling soda. All her bits and pieces melting away.

Vanellope blinked the tears away. This was ridiculous. It wouldn't matter if she was a good racer; she would never just stumble across a coin. She stood and walked a bit closer to the boiling soda. This close it was very hot...maybe she would melt quickly..

SCCCCCRRREEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKRRRUUUNNNNNNK KKBAM!

Vanellope jumped, no longer mesmerized by the bubbles.." what the heck.." She headed to the exit wall and stepped outside. A giant black streak now marred the perfect Sugar Rush sky. The smell of burnt sugar and mint filled the air. Whatever it was had landed in the candy cane forrest. Her curiosity now peaked, Vanellope VonSchweetz ran toward the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard AN: I do not own WIR or any characters therein. This is Tamora's reflection.

Sargeant Tamora Jean Calhoun was exhausted. Her game Hero's Duty had been plugged in for less than a week at their new home, Litwak's. It was just another arcade. They had been plugged in at two other arcades before this one. The large consoled two person shooter was an expensive game. Fortunately Litwak had found it on a website that catered to arcades with smaller budgets. Her men had left for Game Central Station that very first day after the all clear was called. They truly enjoyed exploring the new place. They especially loved Tapper's, the root beer themed bar game. Calhoun wouldn't begrudge them this. Never ending night and wave after wave of relentless cybug attacks was enough to drive anyone insane. She already had her eye on Markowski. Kohut had warned her that the newbie was looking twitchy.

Thinking about Markowski made Calhoun sigh. He was as raw as a fresh sunburn. It would take time and patience on her part to help Markowski get his ducks in a row mentally. She wasn't going anywhere. Her backstory and Dr Brad Scott made damn sure of that. A courtship and a love that had never actually hapened had tethered her to single life as surely as a ship's docking clamp kept it from free floating in the dark coldness of space. Calhoun straightened, suddenly wanting nothing more than a shower and to sleep curled up with her biggest gun, Senor Blasty. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun had given up looking for anything besides this existance. Suddenly she remembered a saying... " when you stop looking, that is when love finds you." Snorting at her own foolishness, she headed to her room. Sleep would be a good escape.


End file.
